


Our

by Sammynator



Series: 30 Days OTP Alphabet Challenge [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural) Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 06:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18176777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammynator/pseuds/Sammynator
Summary: Dean and Sam explore the Men of Letters bunker. They also explore the possibility of having a place to come back to for the first time since their mom died.





	Our

**Author's Note:**

> Part fifteen of the OTP Alphabet Challenge

Sam couldn´t help but feel at least 10 times younger than he actually was and about a century younger than he felt most days. When was the last time he had been that excited to search a place without expecting to be jumped or killed with every door he opened? After they had made sure that the bunker was really empty, the wards against demons and monsters active and the former owners just as determined to rid the world of all evil things as they were, he and Dean roamed through the empty halls and examined the hidden and not hidden rooms. Sam rummaged through the kitchen cabinets. He ran his fingers over the map on top of the war table and admired the ancient scrolls in the library. Sam felt himself grinning like a kid when he opened closets and drawers in the basement and pushed jars and books around. When he met with Dean in the main room hours later, his hands were dirty and he had cobweb in his hair, but he barely felt the pressure on his head and chest that had built up there for years. 

"Place looks great, what do you think?" Sam grinned. "I like it. We´ll never have to look for lore books in some college library ever again." Dean rolled his eyes and boxed his brother lightly in the shoulder. "Of course the only things you think about are books, you massive geek." Sam pushed him back and leaned out of Deans range onto the edge of the table. "What do you think about then?" His brother´s eyes lit up: "The kitchen is awesome, I could cook us real meals. The bathrooms are better than those in the crappy motels we usually sleep in, hell, even the towels are fluffy and as good as new. The mattresses are memory foam and there is a record player in my room and",  
"Wait!" Sam blinked. "You plan on staying here?" Dean took a step back, surprise written all over his face. "Of course, do you think there is any place more perfect than this one? A safe place without neighbors who could get suspicious or hurt? With wards and training rooms, an infirmary and a damn dungeon in the basement? Sammy, we could have a place to return to after a hunt, a homebase." "A home…?" Sam swallowed hard and blinked against the stinging in his eyes. Dean came closer, cradled his head soft and careful between his hands and rested his forhead against Sams. "Yes, maybe even that. A home." Sam pulled his older brother against his chest and buried his nose in his neck, breathing in the familiar scent. "I kinda gave up on that a while ago. A home. A place to call ours." Dean nodded and nuzzled his face in Sams hair. "So did I." The peaceful silence of their newfound sanctuary surrounded them as they tried to wrap their heads around the possibility of calling anything more than four wheels, two dufflebags and each other their home.


End file.
